Challenges
Challenges are achievements that the player can strive to complete by eliminating rivals in as many different ways as possible. They are not properly implemented yet. They were first introduced in YandereDev's video,"Drowning, Bathrooms, and Easter Eggs". He states that he wishes for Yandere Simulator to be "a game that people are able to replay over and over, to explore every possible way to dispose of rivals, and hunt for every secret." The player can access the Challenges Screen through the calendar menu. Press R''' (PC) to access the menu, the '''arrow keys (PC) to navigate through the challenges, and the Q''' (PC) or '''B button (controller) to go back. On the lower half of the screen, the Elimination Challenges are shown. The various challenges are: *Cupid *Flush *Snitch *Frame *Gossip *Crush *Kidnap *Poison *Push *Reject *Homicide *Suicide *Electrocute There is no sprite art for dismemberment or murder-suicide yet. There are fifteen planned methods in total.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648045359697006592 On the top half of the screen, the Weapon Challenges are shown. The current weapons available are: *Knife *Box Cutter *Scissors *Screwdriver *Syringe *Katana There is no sprite art for the Circular Saw yet. There are over 30 weapons planned in total.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635629622206435328 The Challenges Screen will not be added until every weapon and elimination method is working, possibly right up until the demo.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651504787259678720 Trivia *The Challenges Screen was added in the June 16th, 2015 Update. *There will be one achievement devoted to eliminating all rivals using the same method.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638164762975559681 *The girl who appears in the Challenges screen looks similar to Rival-chan. *The drowning challenge is called "Flush", despite the fact that there will be more places to drown people than the bathroom, like the fountain, the upcoming swimming pool,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614144889769562112 and the shower rooms.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636343485516247040 *In the future, it is possible that after every challenge unlocked, the player will receive a cheat code.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692475764277641217 First Gallery of Eliminating Rivals January3rd2016Cupid.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Cupid. January3rd2016Flush.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Flush. January3rd2016Snitch.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Snitch. January3rd2016Frame.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Frame. January3rd2016Gossip.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Gossip. January3rd2016Kidnap.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Kidnap. January3rd2016Poison.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Poison. January3rd2016Push.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Push. January3rd2016Reject.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Reject. January3rd2016Homicide.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Homicide. January3rd2016Suicide.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Suicide. January3rd2016Electrocute.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Electrocute. Second Gallery of Eliminating Rivals ("Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future") FakeSuicideSprite.jpg|Sprite art for Push. SpriteartforDRowing.jpg|Sprite art for Flush. Bsvdnwgrs.jpg|Sprite art for Homicide. Image-1452246061.jpg|Sprite art for Crushing. Suicide.jpg|Sprite art for Suicide. Staged_accident.jpg|Sprite art for Electrocute. Ruined_Reputation.jpg|Sprite art for Gossip. Kidnapping.jpg|Sprite art for Kidnap. Poison.jpg|Sprite art for Poison. Ytfjcgjh.jpg|Sprite art for an unknown elimination method. Hgcjiuu.jpg|Sprite art for an unknown elimination method. Fyhgchg.jpg|Sprite art for Cupid. Fvygcvbhc.jpg|Sprite art for Snitch. Gfchgvhgg.jpg|Sprite art for Frame. Yygchg.jpg|Sprite art for Reject. Gallery of Weapons January3rd2016SpriteArtKnife.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a knife. January3rd2016SpriteArtBoxcutter.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a boxcutter. January3rd2016SpriteArtScissors.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a pair of scissors. January3rd2016SpriteArtScrewdriver-0.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a screwdriver. January3rd2016SpriteArtSyringe.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a syringe. January3rd2016SpriteArtKatana.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a katana. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Unprogrammed Category:Eliminating students